Rusty/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:Trucks!RS6.png|Rusty with Peter Sam after his accident File:HomeatLastRS4.png|Rusty with Duncan File:Rock'n'RollRS1.png|Rusty meets Skarloey at Glennock's passing loop File:Rock'n'RollRS2.png|Rusty and Skarloey discuss the bad bit of line File:Rock'n'RollRS6.png|Rusty is worried that Duncan has derailed on the bad bit of line File:LittleOldTwinsRS4.png|Rusty is shocked about Sir Handel pretending to be under the weather for Skarloey's 95th birthday File:SpecialFunnelRS2.png|Rusty brings Mr. Hugh and the workmen to find Rheneas Bridge "washed-out" File:DuckandDukesRS2.png|Rusty with the other engines on Skarloey and Rheneas' 100th Birthday File:PeterSamandthePricklyProblemRS1.png|Rusty illustrated by Clive Spong File:PeterSamandthePricklyProblemRS5.png|Rusty and Peter Sam at Glennock's passing loop File:SpeedkillerRS1.png|Rusty pulling the weedkiller train File:SpeedkillerRS4.png|Rusty and Rheneas at Glennock's passing loop (Note that Rusty is drawn incorrectly with a circular window and lacking his numberplate) Miscellaneous File:Trucks!LMillustration14.png|Rusty in his orange livery in Mr. Perkin's Storytime segment of Trucks! File:RustyRailwayMap.png File:RustySurprisePacket.png|Rusty in The Railway Series: Surprise Packet ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:Trucks9.png|Rusty introducing himself File:HomeAtLast5.png File:Rock'n'Roll58.png|Rusty with Duncan File:SteamRoller59.png File:RustytotheRescue37.png|Rusty and Stepney File:RustytotheRescue39.png File:ThomasAndStepney15.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked30.png|Rusty in the fifth series File:RustyandtheBoulder7.png File:RustyandtheBoulder27.png|Rusty's large scale model File:RustyandtheBoulder59.png|Rusty and the boulder File:Snow11.png|Rusty in the snow at the Standard and Narrow Gauge Tunnel Runby File:Snow63.png File:DunkinDuncan17.png|Rusty in the sixth series File:RustySavestheDay19.png File:RheneasandtheRollerCoaster12.png|Rusty in the seventh series File:TheRunawayElephant56.png|Rusty with Skarloey File:TrustyRusty48.png|Rusty rescues Duncan from the Old Wooden Bridge File:CallingAllEngines!190.png|Rusty with Lady TunefulToots12.png|Rusty in the ninth series File:TunefulToots16.png|Rusty picking up the Brass Band File:TunefulToots42.png|Rusty runs out of diesel oil File:WhichWayNow20.png|Rusty in the tenth series File:Thomas'TrickyTree28.png File:SirHandelInCharge32.png|Rusty in the eleventh series File:ThomasandtheBigBang35.png|Rusty covered in brick dust File:TheNarrowGaugeEngines2.png|Rusty with Duncan in an eleventh series music video File:ThePartySurprise27.png|Rusty with a CGI face File:TheManintheHills7.png File:PushMe,PullYou49.png File:PushMe,PullYou55.png CGI Series File:BlueMountainMystery161.png|Rusty with Thomas in full CGI File:BlueMountainMystery247.png File:BlueMountainMystery261.png File:TheChristmasTreeExpress73.png|Rusty in the sixteenth series File:KingoftheRailway550.png|Rusty with Owen in King of the Railway File:Luke'sNewFriend24.png|Rusty with Sir Handel in the seventeenth series File:TheSwitch78.png|Rusty with Millie File:TheSwitch79.png File:DisappearingDiesels58.png|Rusty in the eighteenth series File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger39.png|Rusty with Duncan at the Depot File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger41.png File:DuncantheHumbug25.png File:DuncantheHumbug48.png File:DuncantheHumbug81.png File:DuncantheHumbug111.png|Rusty at the Steamworks with Mr. Percival, Luke, and Duncan DuncantheHumbug112.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor4.png|Rusty with Rheneas, Paxton, Peter Sam and Luke in Journey Beyond Sodor Miscellaneous File:Rusty'snameplate.png|Rusty with nameboard File:Rusty'sNamecardTracksideTunes1.png|Rusty's Trackside Tunes Namecard from Rusty and the Boulder File:Rusty'sNamecardTracksideTunes2.png|Rusty's Trackside Tunes Namecard from Snow File:Rusty'sNamecardMakeSomeoneHappyVHS1.png|Rusty's Make Someone Happy namecard File:Rusty'sNamecardMakeSomeoneHappyVHS2.png File:DVDBingo30.png|Rusty in DVD Bingo File:RustyHaraRailwayModel.jpeg|Rusty's model at Hara Railway Museum File:RustyHaraModelRailway.jpg File:The Engines on Display 2.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay4.jpg File:RustyFront.png|Season 4 Rusty Model Specification CM/INCH (Front) File:RustyBack.png|Season 4 Rusty Model Specification CM/INCH (Back) File:RustyLeft.png|Season 4 Rusty Model Specification CM/INCH (Left Side) File:RustyRight.png|Season 4 Rusty Model Specification CM/INCH (Right Side) File:Rusty'sModelBTS.jpg|Rusty's model behind the scenes File:S5RustyHeadonpromo.png|Large Scale Model File:Rusty-front.jpg|Large Scale Model with yellow buffers and missing couplings Promotional Material File:Trucks87.jpeg File:HomeAtLastPhoto2.jpg File:Rock'n'Roll60.png File:RustyandSkarloeyPostcard.jpeg File:SpecialFunnel93.jpg File:SpecialFunnel77.jpg|Rusty crossing Rheneas Bridge File:RustytotheRescue62.jpg File:RustyToTheRescue65.jpg|Rusty at the Bluebell Valley File:RustyandtheBoulder100.png File:SnowPhoto1.jpg File:FaultyWhistles3.PNG File:CallingAllEngines!330.jpg File:Rusty2.jpg|Model Promo File:WhichWayNow78.png File:PushMe,PullYou4.jpg File:RustyCGIPromo.png|CGI Promo File:RustyattheHaltCGIpromo.png File:RustyCGIPromo.jpg File:RustyCGIpromo2.png File:CGIRustyPromoTransparent.png File:BlueMountainMysterypromo.jpg File:CGIHead-onRustyPromo.png|CGI Promo (Head-on) Others File:RustyJapanHeadonPromo.png|Promo Art (Head-on) File:Rustysideviewart.png|Promo art (side-view) File:Head-OnRustyPromoArt.gif File:RustyPromoArt.jpg File:ERTLRustyPromo.JPG|ERTL Promo Art File:RustyERTLPromo.png File:Rustypromoart.png File:Rusty&Boulderpromoart.png File:RustyJapaneseNintendoGameIcon.png File:SecretoftheGreenEngine2.png|Rusty illustrated by Richard Courtney File:RomanianmagazineRustyandDuncan.jpg|Rusty in a magazine story File:RustyDraytonManor.jpg|Rusty as a Drayton Manor ride File:RustyDieselDerby.png|Rusty at Edaville Railroad File:DOWTGlenbrookVintageRailwayThomasRustyBulgyTrevor.png|Rusty with Thomas, Bulgy, and Trevor at a Day Out with Thomas event at the Glenbrook Vintage Railway File:RustyandTheBoulderThomasEvent20024.jpeg File:RustyandtheBoulderThomasEvent2.jpeg File:OigawaRailway'sRusty.jpg|Rusty at the Ōigawa Railway File:Midlander.jpeg|Midlander, Rusty's basis File:Midlander.jpg|Midlander with a new radiator Merchandise File:ERTLRusty.jpg|ERTL File:Ertl Metallic Rusty.jpg|ERTL Metallic File:BrioRusty.jpg|Brio File:WoodenRailway1995PrototypeRusty.png|1995 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailway1996Rusty.png|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayWhiteRoofRusty.jpg File:2002WoodenRailwayRusty.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway prototype File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayRusty.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2001RustywithConstructionCars.jpg|2001 Rusty with Construction Cars File:WoodenRailwayRustywithConstructionCars.jpg|2002 Rusty with Construction Cars File:Rustymixer.jpg|Rusty and the Cement Mixer File:2012WoodenRailwayRusty.jpg|2012 Wooden Railway File:2013WoodenRailwayRusty.png|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayRustyToTheRescue.png|Rusty to the Resuce File:WoodRusty2018.jpg|Wood File:2019WoodRusty.png|2019 Wood File:TOMYRusty.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterRusty.jpg|TrackMaster File:TOMYTrackMasterRusty2007.jpg|TrackMaster (original) File:TrackMasterRustyNIB.jpg File:MyFirstThomasPrototypeRusty.jpg|My First Thomas prototype File:MyFirstThomasRusty.jpg|My First Thomas File:Take-AlongRusty.jpg|Take Along File:Take-AlongRustyandRescueCars.jpg|Take Along Rusty and Rescue Cars File:Take-n-PlayRusty.png|Take-n-Play File:BachmannRusty.jpg|Bachmann File:Wind-upRusty.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upClearRusty.jpg|Clear Wind-up File:Wind-upMetallicRusty.jpg|Metallic Wind-up File:Wind-upClearMetallicRusty.jpg|Clear Metallic Wind-up File:DiAgostiniRusty.png|De Agostini File:NakayoshiRusty.png|Nakayoshi File:BandaiTECRusty.png|Bandai TEC File:RustyPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:MegaBloksRusty.png|Mega Bloks File:HobidasNGaugeOigawaRailwayThomasAndRusty.jpg|Hobidas N gauge model train Thomas and Rusty File:MyThomasStoryLibraryRusty.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Rusty2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:RustygetstheJobDone.jpg|2015 Story Library book File:RustyTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:ERTLRustyTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card See Also * Category:Images of Rusty Category:Images of Rusty Category:Gallery Category:Character galleries Category:Diesel locomotive galleries Category:Images of merchandising Category:Merchandise galleries Category:Narrow gauge locomotive galleries